


One Piece PETs: Fantasy Kiss

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [166]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>AU medieval times. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Fantasy Kiss

**One Piece PETs: Fantasy Kiss**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This intriguing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Night.

 

The stars are twinkling, the moon is glowing, and the crickets are chirping. What could make this night any better than it already is now?

 

Here's how.

 

In a forest garden, a Crane Woman wearing medieval-style clothing sat on a bench. Why was she sitting there?

 

Simple. She was waiting. Who was she waiting for, one may ask?

 

   Her significant other. At that instant, she heard the sound of hoof-beats in the distance. She smiled, for she knew that he had arrived. Soon enough, a green-haired man in shining armor appeared, mounted atop the back of a dark brown thoroughbred stallion.

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he spoke. "Hope you weren't planning on leaving soon."

 

"Not at all," she answered. "I knew you'd come."

 

The knight dismounted and had his horse stay put as he walked over to her.

 

"So, tell me, Sir Zoro," she started. "do you often dream about me?"

 

"More like all the time," Zoro answered. "and you, Robin?"

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"Of course," she answered. "All the time."

 

Zoro smiled. Then, he held Robin's wing.

 

"I've waited for this," he said. "for a long time now."

 

"So have I," Robin concurred. "for the longest time."

 

And at that moment, they leaned in...and their lips pressed against one another.

 

"Mmm...!" Robin moaned.

 

"Mmm..." Zoro hummed.

 

They seemed to have kissed for what seemed like the longest time. Eventually, they broke away to catch their breath.

 

"Thanks for stopping by," Robin spoke.

 

"No problem," Zoro replied.

 

For the rest of the night, they watched the night sky, admiring the moon and all of the stars.

 

*****Dream End*****

 

Robin awoke to find herself in the Women's Quarters.

 

"Just a dream, huh?" she inquired.

 

Nami was sleeping on the bed beside her.

 

"Hm," Robin lightly chuckled. "I wonder what she's dreaming of."

 

   By the peaceful expression on her face, Nami could be dreaming about money, tangerines, treasure, shopping, or Luffy. At that moment, she heard familiar raspy snoring nearby. She looked and saw Luffy, sleeping on the edge of Nami's bed.

 

"Oh, Luffy," she chuckled.

 

"...Hmmm..."

 

She got out of bed (luckily she was dressed), and headed outside to the Crow's Nest. There, she found Zoro, snoring on the sofa.

 

_'Wonder what he's dreaming about,'_ the archaeologist thought. _'Probably about me.'_

 

Robin sat next to the slumbering Tiger Man and rested her head on his shoulder. As if he knew, Zoro wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 

_'Sweet dreams, Robin.'_ Zoro spoke in thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is all another dream that Robin's having. ^^


End file.
